Lettres d'Espoir
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: La vie de Lovino Vargas n'a jamais été l'aventure qu'il espérait ...


**Lettres d'espoir**

**Résumé : La vie de Lovino Vargas n'a jamais été l'aventure qu'il espérait ...**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : Rien de graphique**

**Pairing : SpaMano et PruMano, rien de sérieux c'est pas une fic romance**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages.**

**A/N: Ouais ...**

**Lettres d'espoir**

Cher Père-Noël,

Je m'appelle Lovino Vargas, j'ai 4 ans et j'habite en Italie. Cette année, j'ai encore été très sage. Mon grand-père écrit cette lettre pour moi, parce que je suis trop petit. Ce que j'aimerais cette année, c'est que mon petit frère qui va bientôt arriver soit en bonne santé et heureux avec nous.

Bien à toi,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Père-Noël,

Je suis Lovino Vargas, j'ai cinq ans et j'habite en Italie. J'ai été sage cette année. Je suis un peu triste parce que Feli, mon frère n'est pas en grande forme, il a une maladie rare et ça me rend triste. Est-ce que tu pourrais le guérir cette année ?

Bien à tois,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Père-Noël,

C'est Lovino Vargas. J'ai six ans, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me donne pas ce que je veux. C'est maman qui écrit cette lettre parce que Grand-Père est malade, il a la même maladie que Feli. Les autres enfants du village ont tous les cadeaux qu'ils veulent, mais pas moi, alors que je suis sage ... Cette année, j'aimerais que tu donnes à Feli et à Grand-Père une potion pour les guérir.

Bien à toi,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Père Noël,

Je suis Lovino, et j'ai encore été sage. J'ai dit quelque gros mots, mais c'est parce que je suis énervé que Feli n'aille pas mieux. Grand-Père est parti en cure, et je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis un mois. Je n'aime pas beaucoup vivre aux États-Unis, mais Maman a dit que c'était mieux ici. Cette année, j'aimerais avoir des figurines de combat.

Bien à toi,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Père Noël,

Pourquoi tu m'as offert des figurines de combat l'année passée, alors que les autres année tu ne m'as pas donné ce que je voulais ? Grand-Père est mort à Pâques, et Papa est parti, nous laissant tout seul Feli, Maman et moi. Cette année, j'aimerais que tu guérisses Feli, parce qu'il est de plus en plus maigre, et qu'il ne mange plus rien.

Bien à toi,

Lovino Vargas.

Cher Père Noël,

T'es vraiment qu'un gros con ! J'ai neuf ans, et j'écris tout seul maintenant ! Tous les ans j'ai été sage, et maintenant, Feli est mort ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu as offert à Antonio une voiture télécommandée alors qu'il est casse couilles, et que tu as laissé Feli mourir ? Je l'aimais, c'était mon seul frère, et j'en veux pas d'autre ! Cette année, je ne veux rien, puisque de toute façon, c'est tout ce que tu sais me donner.

Va te faire foutre,

Lovino Vargas.

Cher Dieu,

J'ai dix ans et je t'écris cette lettre car le Père-Noël n'existe pas. J'espère que tu traites mon petit frère comme il se doit. Il est turbulent, mais il est adorable. Je t'en prie, continue de veiller sur Maman, elle est vraiment triste que tout le monde l'abandonne et elle ne mange plus.

Merci beaucoup,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Dieu,

Maman est morte, et maintenant je suis tout seul. Je vis avec Antonio, c'est un de mes voisins, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à tous ces gens qui m'ont abandonnés. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis si triste ... J'aimerais tant les oublier pour ne plus y penser. Dieu, occupe toi bien de ma famille au paradis.

Merci beacoup,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Dieu,

Aujourd'hui, Antonio m'a demandé pourquoi je t'écrivais des lettres, alors que je ne peux pas les poster. Je crois que c'est parce que ça me rappelle ma famille, à l'époque où j'écrivais au Père-Noël tous les ans. De ce fait, chaque année, je t'écris une lettre, et je prie tous les soirs. Envoie mes salutations à ma famille.

Merci Beaucoup,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Dieu,

J'ai désormais dix-huit ans. Je sors tout juste du lycée, et je vais commencer des études d'arts. Quand je revois des dessins de Feli, je me dis qu'il était vraiment doué, plus que moi à son âge ... Antonio finit son apprentissage en cuisine, et va habiter dans le même appartement que moi. C'est vraiment un idiot, mais je l'aime quand même. J'espère que ma famille et le père d'Antonio va bien.

Merci beaucoup,

Lovino Vargas.

Cher Dieu,

Merci pour la vie que tu m'offres. Je pense que tous les malheurs que j'ai dû affronté ont formé la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Je me demande encore pourquoi moi. Qu'ai-je de différent ? Cette réponse restera sans réponse je le crains.

Prend soin de ma famille,

Lovino Vargas.

Cher Satan,

Je t'écris ce soir car je pense que ma place est avec toi. J'ai couché avec un homme, je ne mérite même pas de parler à Dieu. J'ai péché et j'ai adoré. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Dieu a toujours été si injuste avec moi. Je n'en valais juste pas la peine.

J'aurais aimé couché avec Antonio plutôt qu'avec cet albinos, mais je suppose que c'est toi qui me l'a envoyé pour que je goutte à ton fruit.

Je n'ai pas encore fini de te faire plaisir.

Merci,

Lovino Vargas

Cher Satan,

Je les entends. J'entends tes voix dans ma tête, celles qui me disent de tout détruire, de me venger de Dieu en détruisant la création qui compte le plus pour lui. Elles me demande de tuer l'humain, de sacrifier en ton honneur.

Antonio est de plus en plus distant avec moi. Ça ne me plait pas du tout. J'ai peur que Dieu me l'arrache des mains, comme il l'a fait avec ma famille.

C'est ma dernière année d'étude et j'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne. C'est la seule personne qu'il me reste, la seule voulant rester avec moi. Il est le seul m'ayant connu avant tout ça. Je ne veux pas que Dieu me l'enlève car je n'irait jamais au paradis avec ma famille.

Merci de ton attention,

Lovino Vargas.

Cher Satan,

Antonio est parti sans un mot. L'année s'est terminée, il s'est retourné vers moi, a soupiré et est parti avec ses affaires.

Je ne pouvais pas le laissé faire, je l'aimais, je savais qu'il était une de tes tentations. Tes voix m'ont demandé de le garder avec moi pour toujours, de te l'envoyer pour que nous puissions nous rejoindre à ma mort.

Alors je l'ai retrouvé, chez lui. Il vivait seul, en ville. Je lui ai dit à quel point je l'aimais et il m'a dit que lui aussi il m'avait aimé.

Je lui ai offert mon corps, tes voix me le disaient. On a baisé, j'ai hurlé si fort que les voisins s'en souviennent. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais plus. Je le voulais pour l'éternité.

Alors j'ai pris un couteau et je te l'ai offert. Son corps magnifique était tâché de sang, alors j'ai ri. Le rouge était une si jolie couleur. La couleur du Diable, la couleur des yeux de mon Premier, la couleur du sang d'Antonio.

Je lui ai fait l'amour. Son cadavre était encore chaud, et j'ai compris ce que signifiait réellement le verbe aimer.

Ce sentiment, je l'éprouvais pour Antonio, mais avant tout, je l'éprouvais pour toi. Tu m'as recueilli alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos, me laissant dans le deuil et la misère.

Je t'aime,

Lovino Vargas.

Cher Dieu, cher Satan, cher Père-Noël,

Je ne sais pas lequel de vous trois je rejoindrais ce soir. L'illusion du bonheur et de l'appaisement au Paradis ? La joie de la douleur et de la solitude en Enfer ? Ou vais-je simplement disparaître et ne vivre que dans l'esprit des gens, tel un fantasme pour les auteurs d'épouvante ?

Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'ils veulent me tuer, ces misérables humains. Il ne me reste que ma dignité et les souvenirs de ceux que j'ai aimé.

Qui je vais rejoindre, je ne le sais pas. Une chose est sûre, j'ai aimé et j'ai cru en chacun de vous. Mon seul regret c'est d'avoir voulu vous satisfaire vous avant moi.

Bien à vous et à bientôt,

Lovino Vargas.

**A/N: youpi! Quelle joie dans cette histoire! Ça respirait le bonheur!**

**C'était juste une histoire pour vous faire frissonner un peu :3**

**Je l'avais écrite au mois de janvier mais n'avais jamais pris le temps d'écrire les dernières lettres ...**

**Je pense que je ne voulais pas parce qu'elle ressemblait énormément à la fic ''Le Carnet'' que je n'ai jamais posté non plus ...**

**Vous avez aimé? Détesté? faite le moi savoir :)**

**Review~! :)**


End file.
